End of Tomorrow
by Risika5438
Summary: When Harry blows up at Ginny in one of Professor Slughorn's meetings, our favorite Slytherins come to defend her. Not to mention there is something off about Ginny. DM/BZ/GW And a few others along the way. Enjoy


For those of you who follow my story, The Order of Morgan Le Fay This story in no way means I am giving up on that one. I just had a recent muse and decided to write this up. I will be continuing this, as well as the other one. I am having a little trouble with typing up the next chapter of the other one, so please do not be alarmed. It will be coming.

* * *

It was in the Slug Club when it happened. Blaise and Pansy had been trying to taunt me again; I knew they were just messing with me. There were things that they knew about me that Potter and his crew did not. I had been sneaking down to the Slytherin commons since the end of my second year. No one ever noticed, or cared, but I needed somewhere I could go without every conversation I have being a lie. It surprised me to learn that the Slytherins were not as bad and evil as I once assumed, in fact they were pretty amusing most days. They couldn't exactly go out and say they were friends with me, but it was taunting like this that made me giggle, despite the outwards anger I had to show.

Slughorn had asked what it was I had been reading on my lap the entire dinner. Of course, it had been a book for Snape. I had been taking double potions this year as well as double DADA and needed to catch up on my homework. It happened to be one that was darker than generally was given to students, having been a restricted section book. I had a note for it, but Harry snatched the book from my lap before I could explain. He blew up about it.

"Why the hell do you have this Ginny? This book is EVIL, it's tainted with dark magic, you don't want to repeat your first year do you?" He growled. I didn't care to explain to him, instead my temper flared.

"It's none of your business what I choose to read Potter. Look up the word dark in the dictionary, because I can tell you darkness and evil don't necessarily correlate." I growled back. My nails digging into the arms of the chair I was sitting at.

"How can you say that? There are two sides to this war, the dark and the light. The good and the evil." This sent myself and the Slytherins in this room into peals of laughter, which to the other students was quite disturbing. Slytherins didn't tend to laugh so openly in public.

"Merlin, you are a naïve little boy. Your black and white vision could use some color pumped into it. While the majority of light wizards tend to be good, not all mind you, Dark wizards are not all inherently evil. There are plenty of witches and wizards who are dark but fight against the Dark Lord." I yelled.

"Really then? Name a few." Harry scoffed.

"You really are an insufferably, bigoted, slimy git you know that? Sirius black was a DARK wizard, hows that to rock your world hmm? He may have been a Gryffindor but he was still a Black." I yelled, this time louder. The room went silent.

"Take that back bitch" Harry growled. The plate that sat on the table in front of him started on fire in my anger. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Blaise and Pansy were out of their seats, growling at him. Pansy was standing between me and Potter, and Blaise was holding me back, even as the flame gracing my fingertips burned into his skin.

"Show some respect to your superiors Potter." Pansy growled.

"What the HELL is up with you Ginny?" Harry exclaimed.

My brown eyes were turning bloody red. Blues and yellows made their way into my usually crimson hair. Red swirls donned my porcelain skin. Blaise was murmuring in my ear "Sedo carus unus operor retineo is puer adepto optimus vestrum" He told me in Latin it was easier to understand when I was in a state like this, instantly I could feel the fire die down, and my features going back to normal. ((Calm dear one do not let this boy get the best of you))**  
**

"What the hell are you, and why are a couple of filthy SLYTHERINS defending you." Harry growled.

"It would be wise that you do not test her patience Potter, Blaise can only keep her calm for so long." This time it was Malfoy who spoke up, which surprised me.

"Vos es vulnero" I exclaimed, looking to Blaise. ((You are hurt))

"Remember your English" Malfoy told me

"Just a couple of burns, I couldn't let you kill your precious Potter. Why don't you just go shag him" Blaise sneered at me. Disgust evident on his face.

"Professor Snape is on his way, I'm sure you realize." Pansy said, I nodded.

"Blaise! Harry and I are not an item, surely you know I couldn't love him, I am not some common tramp, nor a cheater! What has gotten into you?" I exclaimed.

"You tried your damnedest not to hit him though. Had it been ANYONE else you would have burned them directly for calling you a bitch." He sneered, he hasn't been this truly mean to me since my second year, before anyone knew I was really a Slytherin.

"What the hell am I missing? Since when are you friends with Slytherins?" Harry exclaimed.

"She is one Potter, and I believe they have been friends since the end of her second year." Professor Snape said as he entered the room. "Blaise, she was informed by McGonagall that if she burned anyone accident or not, after she did a number on Ms. Chang the other day, she could be expelled." He said.

"My apologies Gin" Blaise said.

"You hurt him badly." Malfoy told me, moving Blaise's arms from his body.

"You shouldn't have held on if I was hurting you" I told him, this time my eyes went milky white as I touched him, healing his wounds. I was double gifted, as most Pure lines were these days.

Though, they hadn't inherited their powers for two generations until now. I was a healer from the Prewett line, though I could heal others but not my own wounds, and a Fire Elemental from the Weasley. Blaise was a true Seer from his mother's line, and a Lightning Elemental from the Zabini line. Malfoy was an ice elemental from the Black line, and a Dragon shifter from his fathers. Pansy was a Darkness elemental from the Parkinson line, and a dream-walker from her mother's. There were more, but those were the only ones we really knew of at the moment.

"What do you mean she is one Professor? The Hat placed her in Gryffindor!" Hermione said, this was the first time anyone but myself, Harry, and the Slytherins dared to speak.

"Wrong Granger. Ms. Weasley begged the hat not to place her in Slytherin so she could make her family proud, but I believe a color change is in order." Snape said, changing my red and gold dissapear, replacing it with silver and green.

"But I asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin too, and I am still a true Gryffindor" Harry said.

"The difference was you truly did not want to be a Slytherin, Ms. Weasley on the other hand did, but she denied herself that pleasure to make her family happy, not because she didn't want it." Snape explained. "Pansy, I hope you wouldn't mind terribly if she shared a room with you for now?" He asked.

"That would be fine Professor." Pansy said, snickering.

"Your things are being moved, your former head of house informed and your Quidditch spot is now open. You are no longer a prefect, but your title will be replaced next year. Your family has been owled." Snape said, before exiting the room. I instantly paled, my knees went weak and I hit the floor.

"T...they t..told my family? I..I would have myself, what if they get the wrong idea? W..what if I'm disowned." I mumbled.

"Virginia do not make a fool of yourself." It was a Ravenclaw who's name I could not recall.

"Her name is Ginevra." Hermione told him, it hadn't even crossed my mind to correct him. It wasn't a few moments later that three howlers, and and equal amount of letters were dropped at her feet.

"Would you like to get to the common before you open them?" Pansy asked me, I shook my head no. One was already on it's way to bursting on it's own. The first I opened was sent from my father.

"How dare you lie and decieve your family in such a way? No Slytherin is a daughter of mine, consider your ties to the Weasley line rescinded." It was to be expected. No Weasley had ever been a Slytherin. Sure, there had been a Hufflepuff, and even a Ravenclaw or two in the bunch, but never Slytherin.

The next that opened was from Percy.

"Deceitful girl. Do not look upon me for comfort. My familial ties from you have been rescinded." It told me. The next one surprised me, it was from Bill.

"HOW DARE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! ALL FAMILIAL TIES ARE HEREBYE RESCINDED AND DO NOT DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AT THE WEDDING!"

It was Bill's voice.

"Sorry Ginny-dear zer was simplee no talking 'im out of eet."

The last was from Fleur, she must have tacked it on before he sent it.

"Who was it on the end there? The girl your brother is marrying?" Blaise asked. "The voice sounded familiar."

"Fleur Delacour." I answered, before opening one labeled from my mother.

It read:

_I Apologize for your father's rash actions, he acted rashly. You may take the Prewett name if you please._

_Much Love,_

_You Mom._

Blaise and Pansy were now reading over my shoulder. Both had arms around me at this point. The next I opened was from Fred and George.

_Gin, sorry about dad, he's totally lost it. So your a Slytherin, that doesn't mean you aren't our sister anymore. If you want to come to see us for the Holidays feel free. We'll be staying in our flat in Diagon. We got the Hogsmeade location, come visit us if you can._

_Gred and Forge_

Relief spread over me, at least the twins didn't hate me, nor did my mother. I picked up the last one, it was from Charlie.

_Maybe now that you won't be forced to go home, you can visit me in Romania, see some Dragons? You and whoever you want is invited over the Christmas Holidays. You've always been my favorite sibling Gin-bug. You being a Slytherin does not change that fact._

_Love_

_Charlie_

"Your brother had girly handwriting. I better be invited." Blaise said scooping me up from the floor.

"Ginevra has had an earth shattering evening. I believe it would be best if we took her back to the common room." Malfoy announced. "And Potter, if you insult her again, you'll be sorry you ever crossed me."

"Crossed you? How would that have any direct correlation." Hermione asked.

"She's my Housemate and a friend." Draco said shrugging it off.

"Slytherins don't have friends like normal people!" Harry growled. This sent all of the Slytherins that remained in the room out of their seats.

"No, they don't. We aren't as fickle as you and your houses. Our friends are forever, Slytherins don't decide that our friends are no longer our friends. We don't scream at people we tell that we love. We don't ignore them, and a simple disagreement is not enough to break out ties of friendship. Only real betrayal can come between a Slytherin and someone they deem friend. Our friends would die for and kill for us." Pansy said.

"We have been insulted enough for one night, our sincerest apologies Slughorn, but that's what happens when you invite people like them to things like this" Another Slytherin said.

"You are going to leave this room with a bunch of Death Eaters?" Harry growled.

"Watch your tongue Potter." Pansy snarled, letting darkness eat away at his skin and she grabbed him by the throat. "We are no more lining up to join the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named than you are." She growled.

"Why do you not say his name?" Hermione asked.

"We aren't fools Granger, one doesn't call someone who could flay you alive with a mere flick of a wand by name." Daphne Greengrass said.

"Though Pansy Blaise, Ginevra, and Draco do not respect him enough to grace him with one." This time it was Theodore Nott. With that the group of Slytherins left with me still in Blaise's arms. He was still trying to sooth me. No one noticed I had been crying in his shoulder, and those who did were only more anxious to get to the common. My brother, and Luna were out.

"Ronald I do not need any shit from you right now." I growled, my voice filled with sadness.

"Gin, I was just coming to say sorry. I always knew. I read your diary when we were kids, before you stopped writing in it." Ron said sadly. "I heard what dad did, You're still my sister. Bill might come around, he's just been stressed out lately. Percy is a Pratt anyways." He said. I was honestly surprised. I wriggled out of Blaise's arms, walking over to hug him. I hadn't been able to bring myself to pick a diary up since Tom. The last entry was what the Sorting hat said.

"At least most of her family is loyal." Blaise spat. "You might need to talk to your _friend_ in there to get his prejudice straight. He managed to send your sister in a murderous rage today because of an assignment Professor Snape assigned."

"He called her a bitch to boot." Pansy said.

"He did what? I'll set him straight. Go get some sleep Gin." He told me.

"I sensed something went amiss with you. I guess I know what happened now. Remember you need to help me with potions tomorrow." Luna told me, also giving me a hug.

"Blood of light meet blood of fire" Luna and I said as soon as our skin touched. My eyes flashed red, and hers went yellow.

"That's rather odd. It's never happened before." Luna giggled.

"Your blood must have recently awakened, it's a pleasure to meet you as Light Elemental and Tamer Lovegood." Pansy, Blaise, Draco and I said.

"The pleasure is mine, Ice Elemental and Dragon Malfoy, Lightning Elemental and Seer Zabini, Darkness Elemental and Dream-walker Parkinson, Fire Elemental and Healer Prewett." Luna said automatically. It was a rather annoying, formal thing we all were seemingly forced into when meeting allies, and Elementals. It's how Blaise, Pansy and I first became friends when I ran to Slytherin house for help. Draco didn't come to meet me until nearly a year later.

"Ok, since you are doing your freaky shit, I'm doing to have a word with Harry." Ron said, he was still uncomfortable knowing that Elementals exist in out world again, as were other witches and wizards who knew.

"Who's left? Earth, Air and Metal?" Draco asked.

"Metal got diluted permanently, in case you forgot Potter is not of Pure blood." Pansy said.

"A Patil Twin and Neville Longbottum must inherit, correct?" Luna asked.

"Very good, I hadn't known the Lovegoods still learned the old ways." Blaise answered.

"Mother, she was the Elemental, but she was adamant about it. Father didn't teach me his end until I came of age." Luna said.

"Again, it is nice to meet you, but Ginevra has had one helluva day, and the other Slytherins already deserted us it seems. We must not keep them waiting." Draco said, before we all left.

When we entered the common room, we all sat down around the fire with the other Slytherins. I was between Draco and Blaise. We hadn't realized they had been enjoying a game of truth or dare at the time. Wizards play it much differently. You couldn't leave the circle without the game dispersing, or being allowed to by all the circle members. You couldn't lie under Truth, and you were forced to do the dare, unless you wanted to suffer the consequences that were set at the beginning of the game.

"Consequences?" Draco asked before the wand in the center was spun again.

"If you refuse the truth or dare you must be a Gryffindor slave for the week." Crabbe snickered.

"Interesting this time, at least, not like last time." I laughed. Astoria Greengrass, a year younger than myself, moved to spin the wand next. It landed on me first.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked sweetly, but I knew by now not to be tricked by the innocent face, she was a sly one.

"Let's start with a truth, it's been a long night." I said.

"In light of recent events I'll give you an easy one. Do you have romantic feelings for anyone sitting in the circle?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, the first time I played I made the mistake of answering more than was asked. There were no ill effects, it was just dumb to do. That didn't prevent me from turning the shade of my hair as I spun the wand.

It landed on Goyle. I had never been in a game with him before, suprisingly.

"Truth of Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." The group of Slytherins I had begun to snicker evilly.

"Bad choice mate." Vincent said laughing.

"It's just little Ginevra. What could she possibly think up that is so horrible." Goyle said.

I moved to whisper in Goyle's ear, placing something in his palm. He looked horrified before getting up out of the circle. It was my turn to snicker as I took my place back between Draco and Blaise. "Gregory Sebastian Goyle! You had better pray to every god you can name that THIS WILL COME OUT!" Snape's voice growled when a sheepish looking Goyle came to sit back down. I had given him a new product Fred and George had given me to test out. Snape's usually pitch black hair was now hot pink.

"Fred says the effects should only last about twenty four hours." I snickered. "But it was a prototype so who knows. It'll change colors once an hour if it works right." I said giggling.

"This means two weeks of detention Goyle." Snape growled, before leaving the common. It sent all the Slytherins in a fit of laughter.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Pansy snickered.

"Ginevra you are just cruel." He sighed, snapping his wand up, releasing the circle. A few Slytherins sighed in relief as they were allowed to leave their spots.

"Oh come on, you know it was worth it, especially when they other students see it tomorrow." Blaise snickered.

"It was funny, I admit, but two weeks of detention?" He exclaimed.

"We've gotten more from Snape before for these little games." Draco shrugged.

"But I have to admit, Red, I am curious who in our little circle do you fancy?" Vincent asked.

"Nope, not telling." I said, attempting to duck out, Blaise grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back, unfortunately.

"You are soo not getting out of this one Gin." He said.

"Blaise, _please_ don't make me answer!" I whined.

"I agree with Blaise, it's not a big deal Red, no one will hate you for it." Draco said.

"You two don't understand. My love in unrequited." I told them, my eyes falling to the floor.

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"Because those who hold my affection have each other." I told them.

"There are more than one? You must have a big heart dear one." Draco said, pulling me into his arms.

"Don't do that! Don't act as if you don't know. I can't stand it every time you two touch me, or call me that. Don't get my hopes up just to shatter them." I said pulling away from him. A quiet fell over the entire Slytherin common room, before Draco pulled me into a kiss so heart breakingly gentle I couldn't stand it. When Draco pulled away, Blaise did the same. The room erupted in cheers, before the two of them pulled me into their room, where my things were laid out, despite what Snape said about it being brought to Pansy's room. Draco snickered mumbling something about deceitful old man.

Despite my insistence to take things further, the boys had me change as they did before we all crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**~x~Somewhere in the castle~x**

"Minerva I believe you owe me two Galleons and a Sickle," Severus snickered.

"I cannot take you seriously when you have pink hair Severus." She said. Severus gave her a stern look. She grumbled, handing him the money.

* * *

OK So I know in most stories like this Ron is the bad guy. It seemed a little repetitive so I decided against it. I know the elemental thing has been done before, but hopefully you still like it. Reviews are loved, and they are my muse. The more I get usually the faster I can get out the next chapter =] I must warn you now that I am a college student so my schedule is insane and my time is limited so don't expect a chapter a day. I try my best to get one out once a week, but i cannot promise even that.


End file.
